Summer air
by Movie Writer
Summary: Pam feels exhausted and rejected. Eric is there to comfort her. Unfortunately for them, it leads into a dramatic adventure. I don't own any characters from True Blood. Rated T for Language. Paric
1. To cry

She let out a hiss of disappointment. She knew too well that this was only going to get worse. Eric was avoiding her. She knew that for a fact. When ever they made eye contact he would turn his head. She had finally got to say a word to him but he only grunted and walked away. I was that Sookie girl. She knew it. He thinks he cares for her? HA! Shows what he knows. After awhile of chasing for a glance at him, she gave up and went to bed. She walked down the hallway to the room she used. It was almost 10:30 AM, she groaned at the time, as she walked in the room headed for the bathroom. Pam whirled around as she closed the bathroom door, leaning on it, she let out an exasperated sigh. She finally got the courage to stand and undress. First she kicked off her now ruined Black Prada pumps, Grumping on how all her new shoes end up getting ruined. She pulled off her lacy deep blue tank top and threw it on the ground next to the shower. She carefully squeezed out of the black leather miniskirt and abandoned it with the tank top on the ground. She walked over to the mirror looked at her appearance. The black under corset she wore was now starting to grey and the tiny red frilly underpants were starting to rip at the hips. It had been a ruff day. She had to patrol the Bon Temps area for dead bodies and drunk vamps. Her hair was frazzled and sticking up in some places. She looked so out of place.

She stared at her self in the mirror for at least 15 minutes. Suddenly and overwhelming feeling came over her. A sad, exhausted feeling. One that made her knees weak and her throat burn. She knew there was no use in fighting it, so she let the feeling take her over. Crimson tears bubbled out of her eyes, staining her cheeks. Her jaw started to shake. She stumbled backwards so her back hit the grey tile wall behind her. She let the tears fall for a moment, until she could cry quietly no longer. She let out a rejected sob and sank to the floor, wishing to cry away her worries.

Eric sat in the bar watching a stripper hump the poll. He head on his fist, trying to feel happy about his life. He thought about Sookie. The cute souther waitress. He smiled at his attraction. He was infatuated with her. He thought at least. He knew he could be mistaking it with something else. He knew it was risky getting involved right now, but still. She had a cute ass. With all that thinking, he wondered where Pam was. So he sunk into his subconscious feeling for her. He was suddenly hit with a total feeling of rejection and sadness. He jumped up. He felt Pam hurt. "That will be all." He said to the fangbanger who then gave him a pouty face as he walked towards the living quarters in the back of the bar. His eyes scaled the ceiling as he continued to the rooms.

They kept rooms there with big bed for two reasons. The first was incase the costumers wanted to rent a room for... things. And the second was incase any vampires stayed late in the bar and the sun had come up.

He continued towards the room that Pam usually slept in. He stopped at the door. He eyes traced the carvings on the door, thinking weather or not to knock. He then heard a sob and his body took over for him. He swiftly opened the door and ran to the bathroom. And opened the door.

Pams head shot up from resting on her knee. Her eyes widened to see Eric with concern written on his face. There was an awkward pause were nothing happened and then he was next to her. His muscular arms wrapped around her tiny frame. "Shhh. Its ok." Pam then relaxed into his arms and began to sob again. pam began to pull away from him. "Whats wrong?" Eric asked. "Ill get your shirt bloody." She sniffed. He smiled and pulled her to his chest once agin. Finally she began to calm down and let out a deep breath. Eric lifted his hand to wipe away the tears. He gently brush the pad of his thumb on her soft cheek. His attempt to wipe away the tears had failed for he had only smeared it across her face. She looked up into his eyes. A thank you held in there shimmer. He suddenly reacted. Not thinking but feeling. He lowered his face to hers, softly pressing his lips to hers. The kiss got deeper as they both reacted. He stuck his tung into her mouth and she immediately reacted. She hummed into his mouth as his grip around her tightened. The kiss slowed and he pulled away looking into her eyes. She let her head fall on his shoulder as he rocked her. She started to drift in and out of consciousness, until finally she fell asleep safely in his arms. He looked down at her as he got up. His arms slipped under her shoulder blades and the nooks of her knees. The then lifted her and carried her into the room. He closed the bathroom door behind him. He then held her in one arm and pulled back the sheet. He gently laid her down so her head softly rested on the pillow. He covered her then walked around to the other side of the bed. He kicked of his shoes and pulled off his now blood stained white T-shirt and slid into the bed next to her. He spooned her from behind, wrapping his arm around her waist. Then he thought. She was exhausted. He probably had overworked her. She still had feelings. However indestructible her outside was. Her inside was a little different. He sucked in a breath, breathing in the earthy sent of her hair. She smelled like pine needles and apricots. He let in out as a sigh. He closed his eyes, thinking of what tomorrow would hold.

tbc...


	2. No Prada

Eric slowly opened his eyes. He felt the soft silk of the sheets of the bed under his left side, he frowned as he felt the sheets that were wrapped around him, tighten. He reached down to untangle himself from his body. He expected to feel the wavy silky feel of the sheets under his hand, but instead he felt a fleshy soft round object. He frowned once again. He looked down at his body. Pam was squished up against his chest and her left leg was rapped around his waist. He smiled and chuckled. The vibrations in his chest woke her up. "Hmmmmmm." She groaned, and tucked her head into his chest, snuggling into him. Eric leaned his head down so his lips were touching her ear. "Its time to wake up." He whispered sending chills down her spine. She tightened her leg around his waist making sure her whole body was pushed into his. She smirked at him as he grunted. She looked up at him and he smiled bring his face down to her. He paused before he pressed his lips to hers. She hummed into the kiss, and racked her nails downs his back. He grunted as he felt her leg tighten even further.

**THUNK**

The door slammed open. "Eric I wan-" Bill Compton said strongly bursting through the door. Pam let out a gasp and tried to hide her-self under the sheet, quickly brining her leg from around his waist. "Compton!" Eric grumped brining his arms around Pam's slim figure. "What do you want?" Eric was now almost screaming. "I.. Ummm." Bill stumbled on his words. "Never mind." Bill closed the door and ran off. Pam groaned and rolled onto her back, squeezing her eyes shut. Eric braced himself up on his elbow and began to stroke pam's stomach through her corset with long slow motions. After a moment of bliss, Eric sighed and reluctantly go up. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Pam let out a hiss of disappointed. Eric smiled and continued to get out of the bed. "Well..." Pam croaked. "What are you going to do with Compton?" Eric grunted. Pam smirked and started to get up. Pam yawned and stretched. "What time is it?" She yawned. "All most 7." Eric started to walk to the door. "I'm going get another shirt." "Sorry about that." Pam mummerd. Eric shrugged. "Get dressed we have work to do today." Pam sighed. "Is Prada an option?" Pam questioned. "no." Eric smirked. "UUUUGGGGHHHH!"

tbc...


End file.
